Application performance management relates to technologies and systems for monitoring and managing the performance of applications. For example, application performance management is commonly used to monitor and manage transactions performed by an application running on a server to a client.
With the advent of new technologies, the complexity of an enterprise information technology (IT) environment has been increasing. Frequent hardware and software upgrades and changes in service demands add additional uncertainty to business application performance. However, effectively gauging user satisfaction for business software applications and clearly communicating the system and application performance results between business application users and IT professionals is a challenging task.
Unfortunately, typical application performance measurement data rarely provides a clear and simple picture of how well applications are performing. Reporting several different kinds of data, such as application response time, often fails to clarify how an application is performing. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved way to assess the performance of an application.
Throughout the drawings, the same reference numerals indicate similar or corresponding features or functions. The drawings are included for illustrative purposes and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.